Kinda, Sorta
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: So, a cute little spin on Dom and Letty Meeting. You guys know how I like to put a different spin on things...enjoy!


**Kinda, Sorta**

**AN: So this comes from all the stories where Letty is written as a love sick puppy, panting after Dom. In my mind, I would think Dom had to chase her a little to make her put up with his sexy flirtatious behind. Anywho, it's a one shot, that I may develop more once I finish my other trillions of unfinished fics. I liked writing this because I wrote Mia with an edge. She doesn't always have to be the 'mommy type' all the time, right? She is/was young once…right?**

_If you haven't noticed, there is a theme in all my fics: Letty is her own woman, she knows what she wants and Dom doesn't control her!_

##

* * *

><p>"Who's that?" Dom asked Vince as he spotted a face in the crowd he hadn't seen before.<p>

"Who?" Vince asked, spinning to look into Dom's direction of view. He smiled to himself.

"Oh that 'who'. That's Leticia Ortiz." He answered.

"So where she come from?" Dom asked, eyes glued to her as she sat against her car, her stance aggressive, yet feminine as she joked around with a group of guys.

"She just moved back from Puerto Rico. Her dad is in the service and he got stationed down in Oxnard. She's staying with her grandmother."

"And how do you know all this?" Dom kept on with his '21 questions'.

"Because, when Mia talks, I actually listen, dumb ass. She's been talking about her all month. She's a senior, like Mia. Not yet 18."

"She's fucking sexy." Dom confirmed, tearing his eyes away from her as the races began.

As the night went on, Dom made a killing and Vince and Leon were off humping skanks in the alleyway. Mia was sitting on the hood of Letty's car, counting Dom's cash while Letty chatted it up with Jessie.

Seeing now as the perfect time to meet her acquaintance, he brushed filthy hands of skanks off his arms as he made his way over to Mia.

"It all there Mia?" he asked gruffly, his baritone voice causing the three to turn to him immediately.

Letty's eyes swept him up and down, her tongue playing on her bottom lip appreciatively as their eyes met.

"Dom." He introduced, and Mia rolled her eyes.

"I've heard. You seem to be the talk of the scene. Letty." She introduced back, extending her hand to him, shaking in greeting.

"You new around here?" he asked trying to start a conversation.

"Kinda sorta." She answered a toothy grin plastering across her face.

"What does that mean? Either you is or you ain't."

"It means I was born here, moved away and now I'm back." She replied. "You always try to intimidate people?"

"You think I'm intimidating?"

"See, you gotta listen, papa. I said 'try to intimidate." She smirked.

"Kinda sorta." He replied back and she laughed low and deep.

"Oh for heaven's sake! Can you just go show her what's under your hood already?" Mia griped as she continued counting, Jessie nodding his head in agreement.

Dom looked at her, shocked.

"You a gear head?" he asked, and Jessie cut in, overly excited to gush over his new friend.

"Letty's fucking awesome with mods Dom. She has mad skills and puts in killer work with a wrench."

"True?" Dom asked, eyeing her in surprise.

"Yea, to tell you the truth, my hands have been wanting to caress that RX-7 all night. What are you running under the hood? A front cover gasket modification, a secondary fuel injection system, a turbo coolant system and at least a pair of chromed out tail pipes. Umm. I love it when they purr to me." She winked, causing Jessie to jump up and down at her desired love affair with Dom's car.

He just stood there, mouth agape, completely taken off guard by the information. He felt his body reacting to her and tried to get a handle on his hormones.

She was 17, for peets sake.

"Maybe I should try this again. I'm Dominic Toretto, and if you want under my hood, come by the shop tomorrow. We can play." He offered her, and she smiled, nodding her head in acceptance.

"I can't say no to that."

"Mia, you riding back with me?" Dom asked suddenly, turning to look at his sister.

"Hell no. I'm riding with Letty." She giggled, making eye contact with her friend as they exchanged mischievous glares.

"Uh huh. Well bring Letty by the house tonight. You guys can party with us."

"What if we have our own party planned elsewhere?" Letty challenged standing to her full height, her leather skirt flaring a bit in the LA wind. He raked his eyes from her exposed belly button to her see-through shirt and to her eyes. He didn't dignify what she said with a reply.

"Mia, home!" He commanded, smirking as he walked away.

As he fled, he could hear Mia growl, 'he's such a dick', before the girls fell into laughter, getting into the car.

He needed to watch her, and he would definitely have his eyes glued to her tonight.

##

The music blasted through the house as Letty and Mia walked up the front steps.

"You know we can still run if we want to. I mean, TJ and Jason are down for whatever we want to get into tonight." Letty informed Mia. The two had managed to get two freshman college boy toys, and as long as Dom didn't find out, no one got hurt.

"Geez, don't remind me. TJ was going to show me how to…" and the sentence died on her lips as the front door swung open, to reveal Dom. He was shoving a couple of rowdy party goers out who had been starting shit inside.

"Don't let me catch you around here!" he threatened. The three guys stumbled back, missing Letty and Mia by inches.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to keep one of the guys from pushing up on Letty.

"Aye Mami, I wanna try it." He slurred drunkenly, groping at her behind, under her skirt.

Before Dom could make if off the porch, Letty had the guy sprawled out on the lawn, his nose gushing blood, groaning. His friends laughed, pulling his up, to carry him away.

"Aye papi, I wanna beat the shit outta you." She called out as they carried him up the street.

"Geez Letty, let me see your hand." Mia fussed, grabbing her knuckles to examine.

"Mia, I'm fine. You should see what happens when I'm not bullshitting around." She smiled.

Dom was standing in front of them as Mia continued her inspection.

"Your right hook is almost as good as mine." He laughed.

"Yea, well, I'm an only child. I was my own big brother growing up." She replied back, hissing, when Mia touched a tender knuckle.

"Ice Mia and I'll be good as new in the morning. This one time, a kid back in Puerto Rico, called me a greasy dyke, and I hit the kid so hard, I broke my hand. This is nothing."

"I guess you hate being called a dyke." Dom connected.

"Naw, I hate people using disrespectful ass terms that are prejudice to groups of people. My prima was lesbian." She clarified and he nodded. Mia pulled Letty around back as Dom walked them inside to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go party. You two stay outta trouble. 'Specially you, Tyson." Dom winked, pulling a Corona from the fridge and walking into the throng of people.

Mia grabbed a bag of ice from the freezer and handed it to Letty.

"Ooh, already prepared, Mi?" Letty smirked, and Mia shook her head.

"Try growing up with him for a brother. I iced so many hands in my youth I don't even like ice in my beverage. Dom's almost as loose a canon as you. Lord forbid you two get into it."

"Yea, Lord forbid that."Letty repeated, sighing as the ice numbed her hand, her mind drowning out the pain as the music thumped around her.

##

Hours later, Mia and Letty were standing in a corner, drinks in hand, chatting it up with Vince. He was talking drunkenly about something that didn't make sense and in Mia's tipsy state, she was trying her hardest to follow his thinking process.

"So there was a couch. And then there was a love seat. And I was like, damn, I can't even sit on this if I ain't in love." He said seriously, Mia nodding in agreement as Letty busted up laughing next to him.

As Letty stood, sipping on her third Corona, she felt firm hands find her waist, pulling her to the staircase.

Normally, she would have turned swinging from the touch, but she was slightly buzzed and figured that if she didn't like what she saw in her capture, she'd bruise her other set of knuckles.

She ended up between a wall and Dom's chest, as he cornered her.

"Hey." She smiled up at him, no shyness, and no intimidation in her frame. It was a major turn on to him.

She was so unlike the other girls in the party.

"Hey. Why you been ignoring me all night?" he asked, staring down at her while she looked up at him.

"Ignoring you? I gotta be aware of you to ignore you, Dom."

He laughed in his throat , as he looked up from her to the party-goers, watching as Leon and Jessie pulled to guys apart that were arguing.

"You got a big mouth." He returned back to her, eyes meeting in the darkness of the corner.

"Yea so?" she countered, noticing his breath on her face, his cologne filling her nostrils.

"So, I like your mouth. It's sexy." He complimented. She laughed then.

"You like me." She stated, more than asked, and he looked at her stoically.

"Kinda, sorta."

Feeling bold, she leaned up and kissed him, her tongue sucking on his bottom lip as he met her in technique, sighing in appreciation when she pushed her tongue into his mouth.

'Hell, for someone as young as she was, she was one hell of a kisser.'

She braced herself against the wall as his hands caressed her body, his hand coming up to grope her breast as her hands scratched down his abs.

She pulled away from him, his lips trying to chase hers as she backed away chuckling to herself.

"What about now? Still like me 'kinda sorta'?" she asked, eyes gleaming into his passion filled ones. Before he could answer, she pushed him back so she could walk around him, back to Mia and Vince. He watched, entranced as she whispered something in Mia's ear before turning and walking out of the front door.

He just stood there, watching as Hurricane Letty blew into his life, fucking up his whole swag that he had taken years to build and perfect.

He shook his head at the thought of her, still tasting her in his mouth.

'Finally, a formidable opponent? Partner? Lover?' he wondered rubbing his head at the thought.

She'd be by tomorrow. They'd see how this panned out.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…maybe!...Review<strong>


End file.
